


The Way

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [155]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: He loved her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 8, Sentence Limits**
> 
> **This challenge we had word count limits on each sentence. Starting with 20 in the first, 19 in the second, 18 in the third, and so on. It was a fun little challenge!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

The way she tossed her head back in laughter to some cheesy joke he had made had his heart racing.

The way the sun shone in her hair made him smile; the light brought out the red and gold.

The way her hair twisted through his fingers as he held her created a warmth in his chest.

The way her lips reddened when she bit them, made him want to bite them as well.

The way her smile deepened, ever so slightly, when she saw  _ him _ had his stomach fluttering.

The way her lips felt, warm, soft, and pliant, made him never want to stop.

The way her breath caught as he kissed her, made his breath catch too.

The way she sighed his name when they kissed had him sighing too.

The way her skin felt beneath his hands, smooth, warm, and alive.

The way her hands felt tracing his shoulders; soft and searching.

The way her heart pounded as he slowly undressed her.

The way her back arched as he slid inside.

The way her hands clenched as she writhed.

The way she sounded as she came.

The way she held him tight.

The way she nestled close.

The way she hugged.

He loved everything.

Her everything.

Her.


End file.
